Take Me Down
by ShesNoGoddess
Summary: FUTA!YmirxHISTORIA (Yeah, HISTORIA- Not Christa). WARNING: LEMON! SO RATED M FOR MATURE- Historia is Ymir's teacher, and Ymir teases her a lot. To the point where she gets detention from Mr. Ackerman. Usually the teacher leading the detention is Miss Ral, but for some reason it's Miss Reiss? (I'm not good at summaries, I think we all get that by now- xD)


**TeacherxStudent. FUTA!Ymir x Historia. Don't like it? Go elsewhere~ Oh and this is a lemon. Also check out my new story, "Christa's Pregnancy" and review that? :3 This is a one-shot. I wrote this for someone specifically, and they know who they are~ I hope they like this. I wish I was a better writer. But I hope you like it and leave a review?**

**"Forever isn't long at all when I'm with you."**

** - Winnie the Pooh.**

Ymir leaned towards Bert and rolled her eyes. "I just got detention, so I can't hang out tonight." She blurted out. It was nothing abnormal to her sweaty friend. He just shrugged it off awkwardly and thought of other plans. He figured he'd just do something with Reiner. He had been spending a lot of time with Ymir, too much time with her lately actually, and not enough with his overly muscular friend. He never spent time with the two together, because Reiner was never exactly fond of Ymir. And Ymir felt the same way towards the bulky blonde. Leaving the tall guy never knowing why.

"Who gave you detention?" Bert asked, as Ymir leaned her back against the locker next to his as he emptied contents from his locker into his backpack as he prepared to go home.

"Mr. Ackerman. He was really mad about me trying to hit on Miss. Reiss. I can't help it that she's shorter than me and looks sexy as hell in a tight skirt like that. He said it was like something called 'sexual harassment' or something." Ymir rolled her eyes at Bert, who cocked his head towards Ymir in disbelief.

But no, this wasn't a shock to him either. Ymir hitting on their homeroom teacher wasn't anything new. She did it every day, at least once a day. If she looked really good that day to Ymir, it was more than that. But usually it happened at least once a day. "What did you do to that poor woman now?" Bert zipped up his backpack.

"I slapped her ass." Ymir had a straight face for a second, then started cracking up laughing when she saw Bert's face break into fear for a second.

"W-why would you do that?" Bert was taken aback by the comment, he was just now starting to regain a normal expression rather than the nervous expression he had while he freaked out over the image of Ymir slapping Miss. Reiss ass.

"Uh, you do know how hot she is right?" _Especially when she wears her blonde hair in that low pony tail, glasses, red lipstick and has heels on_—Ymir was getting hard just thinking about it. Even with how short the woman was, Ymir found something so incredibly sexy about her, just she seemed so alluring to her. Maybe it was the fact, Ymir had a thing for blondes or maybe it was the whole taboo thing for teacher x student thing to her. She just had this thing for her that made _her_ hard just thinking about her.

Bert's face turned red, as he nervously sweats and looked towards the direction of down the hallway where he spotted Eren with Mikasa and Armin. He was about to run up to the three just to escape this awkward conversation with Ymir. "I-I'm not attracted to her."

A smirk appeared on the brunette's tanned freckled face, her eyes narrowed in on Bert. "Eh? You aren't?" Ymir cocked a brow, her eyes directly on Bert's face, her smirk not leaving her face. "Oh, right. That's because you're totally homo for Reiner, I forgot!" She chucked, wrapping her arm around Bert. "Go get him! He likes you too I'm sure, just be careful because he has a thing for Miss Reiss too." She was trying to encourage him, being his friend-and-all. But Ymir wasn't used to being the encouraging friend. So it was totally different for her.

Bert, completely terrified now, looked at Ymir, his eyes wide. He wiggled out of the girl's grasps to look back at her. "I—I-what makes you think I like Reiner?" He'd never been so embarrassed in his entire life, not even when Connie tried to play some childish prank on him by taking all of his clothes the time he was in the shower in the locker room and had to walk around school in only a towel. He wasn't even as embarrassed then as he is now.

"It's obvious, dude." Ymir stated, then heard the bell ring.

"Ymir, get to detention." Her annoying short, history, teacher said as he came out of his classroom with a stack of – what she guessed ungraded tests – in his arms. He looked really silly holding all the papers, being as tiny as he was. She didn't even understand how the guy was short as he was and still was somewhere probably in his 30's maybe. He didn't even look like it, not to her at least.

Letting out a groan and saying goodbye to Bert, she dragged her entire lazy body to detention. Which was taking place in the library on the second floor building. She knew her way there by heart, being so used to getting detention and all. Usually the teacher they got for detention was Miss Ral. But who showed up was Miss Reiss, and Ymir almost had a field day because she was so excited – partly because ironically enough it was now just her and Miss Reiss because no one else was there yet. So either no one else had detention or they were just fucking around somewhere. Luckily Miss Reiss never really stood her ground, she was always so nervous and fretted a lot. Being so nervous caused her to be quite clumsy and she was normally teased by most of her students. Ymir always being the one to probably start it, but she couldn't help herself. Miss Reiss just seemed so tease-able to her.

Her thin short legs peaked out underneath her white pencil skirt in just a way that Ymir found sexy. Her ample breasts were nearly exposed from her low cut black shirt – Ymir found the shirt sexy, but when she bent over forward Ymir could help but ogle her eyes at the top of the shirt where it showed off her cleavage. Her fair white skin looked so smooth, Ymir just wanted to run her hands against it. Plus Ymir surely had wanted to squeeze them a few times, but never had the chance. Maybe she could—tripping Miss Reiss and making her fall on top of herself in a swift of one motion. Her breasts pushed against Ymir's chest tightly, to wear Ymir could feel pretty much everything. The entire ordeal was making the girl hard, she hoped her teacher could feel what was in her pants was growing, but at the same time she hoped she didn't.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Miss Reiss freaked out, trying to get up off of Ymir as fast as possible. It was so indecent for her to be like that, with a student. So embarrassing, so much shame she would feel had a teacher would have came in at that moment. When the blonde sat up, her crotch rubbed against Ymir's for a second and she felt something _hard_? At first she thought it was something else, but no when she tried to inconspicuously rub herself against Ymir she realized it was really something hard. _Ymir…_Ymir, her _student,_ has a _dick_? Historia didn't think it was possible as she stood up and reached down to pull Ymir up off the ground. But instead of pulling Ymir up, Ymir pulled her back down and she crashed her lips into hers.

The blonde had her eyes closed, her cheeks were red. Her arms were holding her up on top of Ymir, she didn't want Ymir to have all of her weight be fallen on top of her. As Ymir's tongue invaded her mouth, she couldn't help but feel something hard poking at her again. It felt like it was getting bigger. _Wait. Was it?_ Historia kept her eyes closed as she and Ymir wrapped their tongues around each others, and Ymir picked her up off the ground and put her on the librarian's desk. Her body was pressed against Miss Reiss's tightly. Ymir's lips were kissing her more vigorously. Historia didn't know what to do exactly. Ymir was her student, and this was so wrong. She knew she should stop, but she just felt so good doing this. She wrapped her hands around Ymir's head, pulling her closer and her skirt was hitched up to her middle thigh so Ymir was close to gaining entrance. Something inside of Historia was giving her butterflies, and she didn't want to stop.

Ymir's hands were gripping her ass, pulling her body closer to her and pressing her crotch right up against her tiny teacher's. She knew she should stop, but Ymir didn't want to either. She needed release, and she wanted to be pleasured with Historia. She's waited since she's had her as a teacher for this moment, she practically prayed for it even though she doesn't believe in any sort of religion. Her already hard on turned from just hard to raging, it was dying to get out of her pants. Ymir still had her mouth against her teachers, and they were still entangled in the same passionate kiss. Neither party was willing to part from each others.

When their lips parted, Historia let out a gasp. Ymir leaned her head down to her shoulder, sucking on it to leave a hickey as her hand found her teacher's thigh and she rubbed up towards her panties. The front of Historia's panties were wet, and this fact made Ymir smile wickedly as her fingers rubbed in circles on the outside of her teachers panties. Watching Miss Reiss be so lewd in front of her, made her cock twitch even more. The more Ymir rubbed the blonde, the more she moaned and the more wet she got. Ymir twisted a finger up her slit outside her panties and it was like her wetness was leaking out of them.

Historia let out a moan, and then Ymir moved her fingers away and licked them. Looking straight in the blue eyed sex goddess in her eyes, leaving a smirk on her face. "You taste really good.~" She teased as a whisper in her ear, then licked the girl's neck.

Ymir loved to tease her, but even more right now she loved how the girl squirmed in front of her. She was going to make it a point in her life to see more of her squirm. Historia decided to be bold, bolder than she's ever been before. She grabbed Ymir's face and pulled her face in front of hers just so she could press her lips against the brunette's roughly. Ymir groaned against the blonde's lips as she moved her hand inside her teachers panties. Miss Reiss moved her butt to get up on top of the desk, wrapping her legs around Ymir's. Her pencil skirt was now hitched up to her waist, for Ymir to gain an easier access. Her dainty fingers lingered to Ymir's pants and she rubbed them against the outside of them, only to feel her student's raging-hard-on. She unzipped Ymir's pants, with basically a flick of her French-manicured fingers. Ymir let out a groan as her cock was released from its cage, finally able to press against Miss Reiss's hands.

"Miss Reiss." Ymir moaned against the blonde's lips when her teacher wrapped her hand around the width of it. The brunette twisted her fingers enough to enter the blue eyed girl's warmth. The wetness of the girl's snatch was nearly dripping off of Ymir's fingers.

"Ah! Y-Ymir." She gripped her student's girth tighter as she arched her back, getting really close.

Taking notice of how close the blonde was, Ymir pulled her hand away again and smirked at her teacher. "I'm not going to let you cum just yet, Miss Reiss."

Historia pouted at Ymir, releasing her grip around Ymir's groin and her blue eyes met the amber eyes of her student's. "Y-you can call me Historia." She blushed and looked away, with this kind of indecent act she didn't want to be called 'Miss Reiss'. She wanted Ymir moaning out her _name_, not her surname.

"Oh really? His~tor~i~a." Ymir smiled down at her, even though the blonde was her teacher, she was still quite shorter than her.

Historia smiled up at her and kissed the brunette's lips, this time the kiss was softer rather than the roughness it was earlier. And she felt her heart was beating at a pace she didn't know possible. Thinking of Ymir touching her, of kissing her, always gave the girl butterflies. But she never thought it'd ever be possible since she was a teacher and Ymir was her student. So right now she was nearly having a heart attack. Ymir broke the kiss and she caressed the blonde's fair white cheek as she gazed into her blue eyes.

Ymir aimed her cock towards Historia's entrance, she wanted and needed released and she wanted to do that inside her teacher's warmth. As her girth inched closer to it, the tall girl made sure to pull the blonde's panties down to where they were around her ankles. But half way pulling them down, Ymir got frustrated and ripped them down, so now they were in two pieces around her ankles. Ymir had lifted the girl back up and put her bum on the desk, her tip now at the entrance. She watched Historia's blue eyes turn wide as the girl looked down and saw her length in all of its glory. It was probably the hardest it's been in a while. But even when it didn't look as big as it looked right now, Ymir always had took pride in herself down there.

"I-it's so big." Historia gasped as the tip prodded at her entrance. Ymir was starting to enter her._ Slowly_.

Ymir smirked at the comment and kissed Historia, forcing her head into the depths of the blonde. She's wanted this, and waited for this so long. Historia pulled her lips away from Ymir and let out a moan and a gasp. Her tiny body got all tense against Ymir's, which made her get tighter around the tip of Ymir's cock – which was the only part inside of her so far. Ymir released a groan from her lips when she felt the tightness of it. She wasn't expecting this, and more so wasn't expecting to press against something hard. And when she pressed the tip against it, it made Historia squirm beneath her so she pressed against it harder again. Not enough to go any farther.

_Is…Is this her hymen? _Ymir couldn't help but think. Could she be taking her own teachers virginity? Surely her teacher, who was around twenty-one, looking as Goddess-like as she did, wasn't a virgin. Could she be? Ymir continued pressing against something hard.

Historia kissed Ymir roughly. "Y-Ymir, it hurts." She looked up at Ymir with frantic eyes. She's been too scared to do this with anyone, and now that it was happening. She knew there probably no way to stop it unless she was to suck Ymir off or something. But Historia didn't want that, she wanted Ymir inside her, pushing all the way into her depths. Somewhere where no one else has ever been before.

Ymir kissed the forehead of the blonde and pulled out, she wasn't expecting to get this far with her anyway. So she wasn't that hurt, honestly only the manly part of her pride was hurt because she wasn't used to being rejected for this sort of thing. Especially not when she was barely entering the girl, because she was quite a womanizer and there were a lot of girls practically begging her to be inside of them. It was just something Ymir had grown used to. "It's okay, we don't have to."

Historia quickly wrapped her legs around Ymir's waist and pulled the brunette closer so she could enter her. "I-I want you inside of me, Ymir!" The blonde shouted, hoping no one was walking by the door in the hallway. Being caught with her student like this would be so embarrassing. Not to mention the fact that she could lose her job over this. Her blue eyes darted away from Ymir's face, and lingered over towards the window. "J-just be careful." She wanted to tell Ymir she's never had sex before, but she was afraid she'd think she was lame for being twenty-one and a virgin. Even if it was her own choice to stay a virgin.

"Okay." Ymir smiled, and began to enter the girl again. Sliding her cock past the hard part inside of Historia. She watched as Historia squirmed beneath her when she entered her completely. The girl had winced in pain, was this really hurting her? Ymir finally understood why. She _was_ a virgin. "I'm going to move, okay?" Ymir had her amber eyes looking directly into Historia's.

The tiny girl nodded and squeezed onto Ymir. Her warmth made her feel tingly, she loved the warmth of the tan arms that Ymir possessed. Ymir was determined to make Historia feel pleasured, but right now all the girl felt was pain. So when the brunette started to move, Historia wanted to let go and never be touched again. But Ymir wasn't trying to hurt her, not on purpose at least. So Historia knew and understood that Ymir would never purposely hurt her. She wasn't about to let go or tell Ymir to pull out. Instead she just held on tighter.

Ymir moved slowly, with slow, passionate thrusts, the tip of her cock kissing the depths of the blonde. As the blonde let out cute little, "Ah!" sounds. As Ymir continued with her thrusts, the pain started to diminish from the blonde and was replaced with pleasure. And in fact, she was practically begging for more. Ymir wanted to move faster, and enter even deeper into Historia; but with her legs wrapped around her waist, Ymir couldn't do that. Ymir pulled Historia's legs off of her waist, and spread them so she could enter into her more deeply. She could feel the wet warmness of the girl dripping down her…

As Ymir continued her thrusts, she felt the walls of Historia tighten and took notice that the girl was near. But she was too, and Ymir was worried if it was safe or not to cum inside. Ymir could hear the breathing of her teacher as she continued to thrust in and out of her – going faster and getting more violent with each thrust. She wasn't trying to hurt Historia, she just wanted release and she couldn't wait anymore. She felt so swollen down there and wanted to just let it out. Historia arched her back, and Ymir pulled the girl's shirt and bra down to expose two pale pink nipples. She wrapped her lips around the one on the right, while she left her thumb message the other one. She was squeezing the one she was sucking and biting on, while she worked on getting the other one just erect. Ymir was thrusting in and out and with her playing with her nipples, Historia was getting even wetter.

Historia released a moan, and her walls were starting to grip Ymir's length tightly. "Ah! I-I— Ymir—!" She moaned even louder than she did before. She curled her toes and her body was tense against Ymir's, and her hips were moving in a way she hasn't ever moved the before. The entire feeling was so new to her.

In order to shush her so they wouldn't get caught, Ymir kissed her deeply. Feeling her teacher orgasm around her cock, the way it was sucking on it. Like it was trying to draw her even closer inside of her. But Ymir was in the deepest part that she could reach when she decided to release everything inside of her shaft to inside of Historia's depths. The warmness inside of her prolonged the girl's orgasm, and for as long as Ymir kept going, she did too. After Ymir was done, she pulled out of Historia and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you, Miss Reiss." The brunette panted.

Historia was panting too, it was the most intense thing she's ever felt before. She's never had an orgasm like that before, especially not when she was at home fantasizing and using her own fingers to pleasure herself. The real thing was much different. "I love you too, Ymir." Her blue eyes were practically pleading for Ymir to call her Historia, and not 'Miss Reiss'.


End file.
